


Claustrophobia

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Girl!Stiles, She has problems, like me, with elevators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elevators were not her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series with little snippets of emotions of each character.
> 
> EDIT (AUG 2013) :NEVER MIND

Stiles hated going to her therapist. One of the reasons was how she had to get to the office on the 46th floor. She may play lacrosse, but she can't climb 46 freaking stairs unless she wanted mutilated legs. So she stepped into the sleek elevator, and stood next to a teenage girl (who was probably the babysitter) and a small boy. 'I can do this' she thought to herself. The doors closed. The walls tightened against her body. They had sadistic smiles across their round faces. One of them was laughing. The little one started jumping. Oh my god! She was going to die. Traitor tears leaked from her eyes. These horrible monsters will kill her with their ignorance. How dare they? She frowns and throws a long, serious, hard gaze at the cheery teens face. She blinks confused and smiles.  “Kids, can’t do anything about them!” KIDS! Was this girl crazy? All of a sudden the walls shudder and the floors jostle as it comes to a stop. The large metal doors creaks open. She sprints past the children, and into safety. 


End file.
